


Going Steady

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, jock!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor, letter jacket in hand, paces back and forth in front of Oliver’s locker. Even knowing how silly these nerves are, he can’t stop his mind from reeling over the thousand different ways Oliver could reject him. Maybe Connor’s taken too long to want to go steady - though, technically, they have been seeing only each other this past year. They just haven’t put a label on their relationship.</p>
<p>Connor really wants to put a label on it. He wants Oliver to be his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Steady

Connor, letter jacket in hand, paces back and forth in front of Oliver’s locker. Even knowing how silly these nerves are, he can’t stop his mind from reeling over the thousand different ways Oliver could reject him. Maybe Connor’s taken too long to want to go steady - though, _technically_ , they _have_ been seeing only each other this past year. They just haven’t put a label on their relationship.

Connor really wants to put a label on it. He wants Oliver to be his boyfriend.

“Connor?” Oliver asks from behind him, and Connor nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns in time to see Oliver’s brow pull together. “You okay?”

“Yeah!” Connor says too quickly to be cool. He coughs. _Pull it together, Walsh._ He brings a smirk to his lips and leans - _coolly_ \- against the locker beside Oliver’s. He’s always been good at acting. “I’m better now.”

Oliver narrows his eyes in suspicion, but the smile that spreads on his lips softens it. “Okay.”

Relief swells. Whatever Oliver thinks, he isn’t going to call Connor on it.

Instead, he opens the combination lock and swings the door to his locker wide open. Connor’s picture smiles out at them from the inside.

Connor sucks in a breath. He’s never noticed that before. And when was the picture taken? It’s blurry, too close for focus - a candid. Connor’s nose is misproportioned and there’s some serious red-eye. But that smile is not one of Connor’s fakes.

Face bright red, Oliver slams the door closed again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“When did you…?”

“After the game last week. You threw that touchdown and you were so happy, and I…” Oliver stares down at his hands. His coke bottle glasses slide down his nose. Softly, he adds, “I can take it down.”

“No,” Connor says, and this time he doesn’t care how quickly it comes out. “It’s okay.”

Oliver looks up. He fixes his glasses. “Yeah?” That smile starts to return.

“Maybe we could even, you know, get one together.” Connor shrugs, like it’s no big deal. Like his heart isn’t beating out of control at the thought of Oliver liking him enough to want to see his face every time he goes to his locker.

“I’d like that,” Oliver says, smiling fully now, so bright it could outshine the sun.

Maybe Oliver wants to be his boyfriend, too.

Emboldened, Connor shoves his letter jacket toward Oliver. “Maybe you can wear that, too. If you want.”

“If I…? Connor!” Oliver laughs, loud and honest and happy. At once, he drops his bookbag, grabs the jacket, and slips it on. Oliver’s a little taller than Connor. The sleeves are a little too short. But from the way Oliver is hugging himself, Connor really doesn’t think he cares. And if Oliver doesn’t care, Connor doesn’t care either, especially when Oliver grabs Connor and shoves him up against the locker to kiss him senseless.

Connor grabs a hold of that jacket - _his_ jacket on _his boyfriend_ \- and pulls Oliver closer.

Eventually, the teacher walks through and scolds them for making out in the hallway, but by then, Connor’s given Oliver no less than three hickeys, two of which Oliver returned in fervor - the third he’s certain he’ll receive later.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
